Loving The Fool
by lightmylumiere
Summary: We all know so much about Gaston's love life, but what about Lefou? Isanna and her sisters are the silly girls, Arthur is Lefou and Gaston is himself
1. Isanna

*This is a new one. Everyone hears about Gaston's love life, but what about Lefou? Nobody ever knows! And most people really don't care! But I was dating Lefou when I was in the show, so it matters! Of course, I wasn't an important person, but at least I had a name! But Isanna is his girlfriend in this, and she's a silly girl. It might actually have more to do with Gaston than Lefou, but who cares anyways?

Oh, right, my boyfriend might :)*

Isanna

She sat there, her eyes looking anxiously through the glass window. Rain pressed it, and she almost wondered if the sky was crying like she was.

He was getting married.

And of course, 'he' was her past fling, Gaston. He had proposed to Belle, and he was going after her very own sister, Isadore.

Isadore was the oldest, and most sensually appealing. She had long electric blonde hair than she curled and tied back. But not as far back as Isanna. Isanna even tied her's with a bow. What was so cool about twine?

Isanna was the youngest. She had long blonde hair, but not as white as Isadore's. She tied it with a pink ribbon. She was mocked for her pink gown and the fact that she made up her face to impress the man that never liked her. Isadore wore blue. And the middle sister, Indiana, wore purple and wore her hair down.

Indiana and Isadore were expecting engagement to Gaston. Isanna stopped fighting with her sisters, she was far too young anyways. She was going after an easier target.

The tagalong.

She thought of Gaston as a lady's man. But her sisters were really man's ladies. What does that mean? They were _sluts. _No other word she could think of. Then there was her: the wannabe slut, and there was him: the wannabe heartbreaker. They were a match made in Heaven.

"_Bonjour, monsieur."_ Isanna had no intention of starting a banter, just a conversation while her sisters flung themselves to Gaston's bed.

"Miss." He said, quite cordially. He was a lot nicer than the man she used to want.

"What's your name?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"Yes, but Gaston calls me Lefou, my last name. You probably would know me by that."

"_Oui."_

"Shouldn't you be throwing yourself at him or trying to pull his hair for your diary?"

"Quite the contrary." She had _never_ thought about putting his hair in her diary. When she started to keep one, maybe she would! "I came to speak to you?"

"Doubt it."

"_Monsieur."_

"What's your name?"

"Isanna."

"So you _are _sisters with the prostitutes that throw themselves on Gaston's bed every evening."

"Sadly." She was quite proud of her sisters.

"Then go off and act like your little slutty self."

"MY, you like to judge, don't you? With than _sharp _tongue of your's."

"Don't tell me it isn't true."

"I'm _NOT _my sisters, thank you, I'm my own independent self."

"Well, your sisters are giving your family a bad reputation."

"I don't care what my sisters do. I want to know you not him."

"Liar."

"_Oh, contraire."_

"What?"

She grabbed him quickly and, to make him shut up, she kissed him violently right on the lips while her sisters and Gaston were watching.


	2. Violated

Violated

Arthur smiled, aghast. His blue eyes never left Isanna's. Isadore and Indiana gasped. Gaston smirked an anxious and wanting smirk.

"You're just like your sisters." He said, his arms around her tiny waist.

"Shut up, you know you want more."

He dove in and got it.

"This has been great."

"What?" Isanna was perplexed, not that it was hard to make her that way.

"I had never kissed a real girl before."

Gaston walked up and grabbed Isanna's shoulder. Then to Arthur her added, "And count on that being your last." He smiled and turned to Isanna. "That was quite a brave way to get my attention, and it worked." She blushed. "It made me _envious_ seeing you with him. Which is why I think I actually like you now."

Looking at the hurt expression on Arthur's face, she said. "Who said I had feelings for you?"

Her sisters giggle, and so did he. "Who doesn't?"

"Me."

The girls gasped, then pressed their hands to his muscular arms.

"I honestly felt something when I kissed Arthur. I really like him."

"_HIM? _Ha! He can't get you anything except mockery!"

"Maybe that's what I want."

"_Nobody _turns Gaston down!" Gaston yelled, speaking about himself in third person.

"Oh really? 'Cuz I think I _just _did."

"You'll want this later. Your sisters always come back for seconds." Gaston grabbed his crotch and swung it forward, at her.

As soon as they left, Arthur stepped back up. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I'm stepping away from my sisters."


	3. Together

*This second part is just kind of free handed. So whatever comes to mind will probably be written. But I have a plot, don't worry. It won't be too hard to follow. Please let me know if you have ANY ideas for ANY of my stories or even a new one!*

Together

Isanna and Arthur had lived together for two years since then. Life had been pretty sweet, she would cook and clean while he would earn a measly living from Gaston, who recently paid him less and less.

Isadore and Indiana couldn't believe Isanna turned down the family man. They said Arthur was a waste of flesh and would make bad kids. But Isanna didn't care. It was what it was, she couldn't stop the never ending power of love.

Arthur came home one day, and said "The nerve of that man!"

"What happened?"

"Gaston is sending me to the brewery plant in India."

"That's a while away."

"I know. And since he fell off his horse and hurt his spine, he can't go. So he wants me to let you take care of him."

"Can't my sisters?"

"I asked him if the two rotten sluts could, but no, the man-hoe said no! That purity beat looks."

"Must I?"

"He said he would pay quite a pretty penny and half of our hunting meat next year."

Her stomach grumbled at the words. "Fine, but stay safe."


	4. Purity

Purity

Gaston was inside, and, in all honesty, Isanna was terrified. She took a quick swig out of the liquor bottle, followed by downing the rest of the bottle.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or not, but she saw him walking erectly to his bedroom. She took the next bottle out of her bag, and finished that, too. Delusions would save her opinionated mind and it would shut up her conscience's constant screaming of _get out of there as quick as you can! _

He grabbed her by the top of her pink gown. "Follow me." He lead her into the bedroom.

"I thought you were hurt."

"Inside, yes, but not with you here."

"But—"

"Here, take another sip of this." He shoved a bottle to her mouth. "You'll enjoy this."

"What about Arthur?"

"Arthur will never have to know. Anyways, this will be an experience like no other. First time with a pure 'n in a while."

She woke up under the covers in the darkness with a killer headache and a dull pain in her stomach. What happened?

Her hair was all messed up, her makeup smeared. Her dress was in a pile on the floor. Gaston's bear chest was under her head in a sleepy daze. She looked down. He had lost as much of his clothes as she had of her's. Did he do this to _every _girl? Most of the time the girl was probably, like her sisters, wanting him too much to care. Yet the one that doesn't want him is the one he wants.

Could she ever stop being _that girl?_


	5. Truthfully

Truthfully

Arthur ran in to hug his girlfriend. "How was boss-sitting?"

"The worst thing _ever._"

"Now I know the man's bad, but not _that _bad."

"He took me to his room and—"

"You didn't."

"I tried to go ahead and numb myself, because I was scared, and alcohol calmed my nerves, and he knocked me out."

"And?"

"I woke up the next morning asleep on his chest with my dress on he floor."

"But you never took it off?"

"I'm not _THAT _girl."

"Scumbag."

"Who, me?"

"No, him."

"Dear, now be rational. He was probably wanting what wasn't his."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He still wants revenge from two years ago."

"Now I'm seeking revenge." Isanna cocked her head to the side, her hair hitting her right shoulder. "Isanna, I want you to marry me."


	6. Goodbye Love

*Okay, so my first last chapter turned out very badly. I'm not saying it was terrible, but it did sound very offensive. So I'm trying something new. I must say, however, if it sounds odd and very bias, I am still writing from Isanna's POV.*

Goodbye Love

It was the day of the wedding. Gaston stood at Arthur's side, mouthing things to him, things Isanna didn't pick up on.

"Are we ready?" Isanna said, her white dress hitting the ground. Arthur stared, as did Gaston.

"Ready for what?"

"The wedding, silly." Isanna nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Can't we wait a little longer?" Arthur said.

"Isn't two years long enough?" Isanna looked at Arthur, who was avoiding her eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh… no."

"You sure?"

Arthur looked at Gaston. His facial expression changed dramatically. He mouthed _say it_. Say what, Isanna wondered, say what to me?

"Isanna, I—" he paused. His entire voice changed to a "I'm guilty" tone. "There's something I should have told you… last year, before I did all this."

"What is it, Arthur?"

"I can't marry you."

"And why _not?_" Fury was the only thing in Isanna's voice. But inside her heart was boiling with anger and regret and sadness.

"Because… I don't love you."

"Then who do you love?" she put emphasis on 'who'.

"I—I love Gaston."

Isanna paused, taking it all in. "So, wait. You're _gay?_"

"Not exactly…"

Gaston stepped forward and up to Isanna. "I'm just not the man you think I am… I'm a girl."

"What?" Isanna was more shocked with that than with Arthur's words.

Gaston and Arthur, the next morning, ran down the church aisles. The preacher stared at the two, but did the ceremony just the same.

And Gaston and Lefou lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
